


Friends

by seungskwan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, also lapslock, seungsol, this is really short, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungskwan/pseuds/seungskwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seungkwan didn't want to be in love and hansol thought they were just friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> "friends should sleep in another bed, and friends don’t treat me like you do. well i know that there’s a limit to everything, but my friends won’t love me like you do." - friends by ed sheeran.
> 
> hello it's me again, this is really short + shitty but it's 12 am and my sleeping patterns are getting bad again so here's seungsol. i apologize for lapslock.

maybe things were different for them. that’s what seungkwan tried to convince himself at least. maybe they weren’t just friends. and maybe, hansol loved him back. probably not. hansol didn’t treat him just as a friend, seungkwan was sure of that. just friends don’t call each other baby and kiss each other when they got lonely. though the kiss would always end with hansol pulling back in a fit of giggling and snuggling up to the other’s chest, exclaiming how weird they were. but seungkwan always liked the way it felt.

he was scared. seungkwan was fucking terrified of his feelings to put it simply. it was wrong to be in love with his best friend. it was wrong for him to be in love with another boy. at least that’s what he’s been told. seungkwan never thought it was wrong. seungkwan thought it was okay to like who you want to like, why was it affecting anyone else? but he knew how it works out. he knew his family would be disgusted with him. a lot of people would be disgusted with him. seungkwan didn’t want to be in love with hansol the slightest.

he couldn’t stop his feelings. hansol made him happier than anyone ever had. hansol was always there for him, no matter how small the problem was. even if seungkwan knew he was overreacting, when seungkwan was upset, hansol always acted like the other was the only person he could focus on. and seungkwan appreciated that a lot. seungkwan appreciated hansol a lot. they both had nights were either of them would complain about themselves, how they didn’t want to be an idol and how shit they were at everything. those nights always somehow ended up the same. they’d end up holding hands in one of the beds, talking about everything going on.

tonight was seungkwan’s night to deal with hansol. he also didn’t mind one bit.

“i just, you know. i thought she cared about me.” hansol sputtered out. it went like this too often for seungkwan’s comfort. hansol was in a relationship, something went wrong, they broke up. seungkwan would never admit it but deep down there was a part of him that was grateful this happened a lot so he could talk to hansol more. because honestly, he liked these types of conversations they had. he liked the feeling of hansol finding comfort in him and being able to tell him all of his feelings.

“she did care for you.” that was probably a lie. seungkwan really didn’t know anything about the girl hansol was going on about or much less her name.

hansol nodded and gripped onto seungkwan’s hand harder. seungkwan felt his face flush and had never thanked god so much for the fact that they lights in their dorm went off at this time. he had to contain himself. remember it’s wrong to be in love with hansol. it’s wrong for you to love him. it’s wrong for you to be in love with him. seungkwan wanted to stay like that with hansol forever. they didn’t need words to explain their feelings for the next few minutes, it was clear they both wanted silence. for seungkwan, it went by way too quickly. he wanted to hold onto hansol’s hand forever and— no. he shouldn’t be thinking of his best friend like that.

“hey, seungkwan?” hansol looked up at the other boy. “have you ever been in love?”

yeah. with you.

“no, i don’t think i have.” that was another lie.

“yeah, me neither.” fuck.


End file.
